Roxy Harmony
Roxania Aquarius "Roxy" Valentinus Harmony adalah protagonis di Going on Holiday. Dia cantik, lucu, dan bilangnya selalu "guys". Dia suka jadi sutradara dan selalu menyutradarai orang. Dia kadang pemarah tapi selalu bisa membuat keadaannya baik. Lama-lama dia pun menjadi ketua yang hebat (bersama Rosa) menjalankan The Respect Squad (Club) untuk mencari harta karun. Dia mempunyai adik bernama Rosa dan sepupu bernama Richard, Resi, Rita, Rudi, Rosie, dan Ruby. Juga pelihara anjing Alice Momo dan Kiki sedangkan Husky lebih ke Rosa dan Richard. thumb The Powercut thumb Roxy bersama Rosa menjadi kostumer di Hotel Happy. Dia lalu bersama Rosa nginap di kamar 606. Going Away Roxy Roxy sedang latihan dansa bersama Rosa. Lalu, dia bertengkar dengan Rosa karena gerakannya yang salah. Akan tetapi, mereka bersama lagi dan berdansa bersama. Going To Richard's Room Roxy berkunjung ke kamar Richard bersama Rosa. Lights, Camera, Action ! Roxy menjadi sutradara dalam lomba membuat video. Roxy bersama Rosa dan Resi dan Richard membuat video bersama. Places In The Hotel Roxy suka dengan tur keliling hotel. Bully In The Way Roxy diberitahu kalau dia suka dengan Eric. Garden Makeover Roxy berpartisipasi dalam lomba menghias taman hotel bersama Rosa dan Richard. Teleporting Rosa Roxy setia membantu Rosa dalam menyembuhkan penyakitnya teleportasi keliling hotel. Bye Bye Richard thumb Roxy bersama Rosa setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Richard tinggal hotel karena bos galak, ia langsung pergi ke dan menyuruhnya kembali lagi ke Hotel Happy. Force&Time Roxy ikut drama Force & Time bersama Rosa, Resi dan Richard. Independence Day Hunt Roxy dan Rosa ikut dalam perburuan harta karun Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia. Halloween Story Roxy menjelaskan kepada Richard tentang hari Halloween. Travel to Thanksgiving Ia tidak muncul di episode ini. Magic Mayhem Roxy juga tidak muncul di episode ini. thumb Resi, Resi, Go Away thumb Roxy bersama Rosa dan Richard pergi mencari dan mengejar Resi. Di situ diberitahu Roxy mempunyai vlog sendiri. Very Important Troubles Roxy bersama Rosa bertanggung jawab untuk merawat hotel sebaik-baiknya. Aka tetapi, ia berantem lagi bersama Rosa. Lalu, baikan lagi. Tapi, sebuah VIP datang dan tidak bahagia. 11 Wishes Roxy meminta 11 permintaan, tapi waktu tiba-tiba berhenti dan dia pun segera selidiki dan cara cara untuk mencegahnya. thumb|150px Sleep Over And Out Roxy, Rosa dan Resi mengadakan sleepover bersama. Under Sea World Roxy bersama Resi dan Rosa pergi mencari Rudi. Rosa's Birthday Bash Roxy merayakan ulang tahun Rosa. Mystery Treasure Roxy bersama Rosa, Resi dan Richard pergi mencari harta karun. Yearbook Madness Roxy tidak muncul di episode ini. Tapi namanya disebut oleh Rosa. Rosa in a Doll Karena ketidaksengajaan Roxy membaca mantra, Rosa berubah menjadi boneka. Tapi, ia tetap ingin membantu Rosa dalam cara untuk mengembalikan dia menjadi seperti semula. Dinner at Anderson's Roxy iri dengan Rosa yang bekerja bersama Andy di restorannya. Sehingga, ia bekerja sama untuk menghentikannya. thumb Getting Rich-ardvark Roxy bekerja sama dengan Richard dan Resi untuk mencari gaji untuk menyelamatkan hewan aardvark. Are You Scared? Roxy bersama Rosa, Richard, Resi, dan Rita bercerita di ruangan rahasia Richard Game On Roxy bersama Rosa masuk ke dalam dunia game dan harus keluar. thumb|150px Homesick Roxy membantu Rosa mencari obat untuk penyakit tidak ingin meniggalkan hotel-nya. Locked Up Roxy bersama teman-temannya terkunci di dalam dan harus keluar. Lalu, Roxy bersama dan Rosa tertukar badan! Change of Soul Roxy dalam tuuh Rosa bekerja sama bersama Richard mencari cara untuk menukar kembali badan. Coffee Break from Jakarta thumb Roxy kembali dari Jakarta. Lalu, mereka ke Yes! Coffee & Dessert dan bermain. Lalu, ada seseorang yang menculik Roxy dan dibawa entah kemana sampai membuatnya amnesia. The Search Between Me To be Added Roxy dilahirkan di Jakarta, Rumah Sakit JKT. Tidak diketahui nama ibu dan ayahnya tetapi mempunyai adik yang bernama Rosa Harmony. Dia cantik dan selalu jadi bos dimanapun. Dia masuk TK pada 4 tahun dan lulus TK pada umur 5 tahun. Dia masuk SD bersama Rosa pada saat Roxy 6 tahun di SD Gelombang.Dia kelas 1 juara 5 dan kelas 2 juara 4. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Rosa dan Roxy ada liburan panjang. Jadi, orang tua mereka dan bertemu dengan Richard di hotel Happy. Sebelumnya, dia dan Rosa memiliki kakak bernama Reni Harmony tetapi karena tiba tiba rumah mereka yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada orang tua di sana,, diserang oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan menembak Reni dengan pistol yang seharusnya mengenai Roxy. Orangtua mereka pun membawa mereka ke tempat aman yaitu Hotel Happy. thumb|Roxy melindungi Momo dari Rita. Roxy adalah anak perempuan yang pemarah dan contoh yang baik untuk adiknya, Rosa. Dia tidak begitu memedulikan orang lain dan orang yang selalu fokus pada satu titik tertentu, tak suka fokus terlalu banyak hal, ini diberitahu di The Powercut. Roxy juga adalah orang yang suka mimpin memimpin, karena dia adalah pemimpin The Respect Squad dan kakak kedua terbesar di keluarga besar Respect. Dia kadang bisa dilihat pemeduli juga dan suka bersenang-senang, bisa dilihat di episode Sleep Over And Out dan pintar menjaga anjingnya dari segala bahaya, diberitahu di episode Alice Momo: Hound of Honor dan Kiki: Tiger of Wisery. "Roxy adalah anak pertama di keluarga Harmony. Dia pergi berlibur dan bertemu sepupunya, Richard dan teman barunya, Resi, Rita, dan Rudi! Roxy suka sekali cepat-cepat karena dia mempunyai kekuatan waktu dan dia penuh dengan berbagai ide." To be Added Roxy suka berpenampilan memakai baju fancy, tidak kasual. Rambutnya suka dilepas atau dilepas dan diikat satu. *''Mengontrol Waktu'' **Kekuatan Roxy untuk melambat dan mencepat waktu. *''Kekuatan Api'' **Kekuatan Roxy untuk mengeluarkan api dari tangan. *''Mengatur Orang'' **Kemampuan Roxy untuk membuat orang lakukan dengan benar. *''Teriakan Kencang / Sonokinesis'' **Kemampuan Roxy untuk memancarkan teriakan dengan amplitudo tinggi. *''Peri Cadangan'' (dalam perjalanan dihapus karena tidak terlalu berguna) **Kekuatan Roxy untuk keluarkan peri dari badannya. Artikel : Roxy Harmony/Kemunculan *Travel to Thanksgiving *Magic Mayhem (hanya disebut) *Yearbook Madness *N/A Untuk melihat trivia }}}}}}, tekan halaman dibawah ini... * }}}}}}/Trivia }}}}}} }} Untuk melihat info mengenai Roxy, tekan salah satu subhalaman ini: *Episode Fokus Pada Roxy *Kutipan *Perhubungan thumb|center|335 px Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:2016 Kategori:Main characters Kategori:Musim 1 Kategori:2017 Kategori:Keluarga Harmony Kategori:Musim 2